American descendants of Edward III of England
Colonists A *Charles_Francis_Adams_(1807-1886) *President John Quincy Adams (1767-1848) B *Ruth Berry (1721-1769) *Rev. John Brown (1696-1742) C *Lt. John Carleton (1637-c1668) *John Chipman (1722-1768) *Rev. Roland Cotton (1667-1721) D *Gov. Thomas Dudley (1576-1653) G *William Gray (1750-1826) *Anne Greene (1774-1818) *Benjamin Greene, Jr. (1738-1807) *Benjamin Greene III (1764-) *Elizabeth Greene (1766-) *Hannah Greene (1768-1850) *Lucretia Greene (1771-1851) *Martha Greene (1763-1790) *Mary Greene (1762-1852) *Sarah Greene (1773-1847) H *Rebecca Hamblin (1694-1750) *Mabel Harlakenden (1614-1655) *Ruth Haynes (1639-1688) *Elijah Hopkins (1741-1813) *Sheriff Daniel Hubbard (1706-1741) *Daniel Hubbard (1736-) *Elizabeth Whitwell Hubbard (1738-1808) *Lt. Col. John Hubbard (1703-1773) *Lucretia Hubbard (1734-) *Russell Hubbard (1732-) *William Hubbard (1740-) J *President Thomas Jefferson (1743-1826) K *Francis Scott Key (1779-1843) R *Mable Russell (1678-1730) S *Nathaniel Saltonstall (c1639-1707) *Lydia Sears (1666-1748) W *President Lt. Gen.George Washington (1732-1799) *Mahitable Wyllys (1658-1698) Immigrants Immigrants are those who came after the American Revolution, when part of North America became the United States of America in 1783. G *Dr. Prof. Ernst Bruno von Gersdorff (1820-1883) Born in the United States A *Benjamin Ward Appleton (1864-1927) *Elijah Allen (1826-1866) B *Louise Patten Baker (1877-1967) *Elizabeth Sarah Barbour (1818-1903) *Maximillian Cornelius Beard (1864-1924) *Edmund Berkeley (1823-1915) *Humphrey Bogart (1899-1957) *Rev. W. Henry Brooks (1831-1900) *Josiah Quinn Crowninshield Bradlee (1982-) *Benjmain Crowninshield Bradlee (1921-2014) *Elizabeth Bradlee (1832-) *Constance Bradlee (1924-1997 ) *Frederick Joisah Bradlee I (1866-1951) *Frederick Joisah Bradlee, Jr. (1892-1970) *Frederick Josiah Bradlee III (1919-2003) *Frederic Wainwright Bradlee (1839-) *James Baldwin Bradlee (1873-) *Josiah Bradlee III (1837-1902) *Lucy Hall Bradlee (1833-) *Malcolm Bradlee (1900-) *Sarah Bradlee (1865-) *Sargent Bradlee (1898-1987) *Theodore Chase Bradlee (1895-1896) *Abigail Brown Brooks (1808-?) *Charles Brooks (1795-1861) *Martha Bullock (1834-1884) *Dr. Hardin Burnley (1827-1894) *Samuel Prescott Bush (1863-1948) *Rr. Adm. Richard Evelyn Byrd, J. (1888-1957) C *Peter Randolph Cabaniss (c1800-1834) *Maria Bull Cooke (1784-1853) *President Calvin Coolidge (1872-1933 ) *Thomas Alexander Craycroft (1833-1888) *Charlotte Cunnginham (1818-1888) *Frederic Crowninshield (1845-1918) D *Hilary Erhard Duff (1987-) *Michael Kirk Douglas (1944-) F *Nathan Fairbanks (1788-1825) *William Nelson Fairbanks (1818-1854) G *Alice Dashiell Garth (1836-1930) *Ellen DeGeneras (1958-) *Carl August de Gersdorff (1865-1944) *Chevaliere Josephine de Gersdorff (1896-1975) * Gene Wayne Gibbs (1921-2015) *Jess Richard Gibbs (1961-) *Jess Richard Gibbs Jr (1983-) *Whitney Welsh Gibbs (1991-) *Kellen William Gibbs (1993-) *Lucretia Greene (1810-) *Stephen Roark Gyllenhaal (1949) H *John Franklin Hall (1860-1930) *Rutherford Birchard Hayes (1822-1893) *Audrey Hepburn (1929-1993) *President Herbert Clark Hoover (1874-1964) *Deborah Hopkins (1778-1832) J *Robert Jackson (1798-1877) K *Clarinda Knapp (1802-1862) L *Gen. Robert Edward Lee (1807-1870) *Howard Philips "H.P." Lovecraft (1890-1937) M *Philadelphia Stuart-Menteth (1834-1881) *Laura Pattern Miller (1826-1910) *Thomas Hunt Morgan (1866-1945) *John Moriarty (1783-1835) *Anna Louisa Morton (1783-1843) *Charlotte Morton (1787-1819) *Charles Ward Apthorp Morton (1786-1809) *Frances Wentworth Morton (1785-1831) *Hon. Perez Morton, Esq. (1750-1834) *Sarah Apthorp Morton (1782-1844) *Unknown Son Morton (1789-) P *James Newton Du Puy (1851-aft1894) *Gen. George S. Patten (1885-1945) *Harriet Rozier Patten (1803-1853) *Frances Peirce (1794-1830) *President Franklin Pierce (1804-1869) *Mary Rivera Pierce (1850-1950) *Thomas Ruggles Pynchon, Jr. (1937-) R *President Nelson Aldrich Rockerfeller (1908-1979) *Norman Percevel Rockwell (1894-1978) *James Roosevelt (1828-1900) *President Col. Theodore Roosevelt (1858-1919) S *Alice Wentworth Sargent (1851-) *Charlotte Howard Sargent (1840-1869) *Ellen Sargent (1845-) *Francis Cunningham Sargent (1837-1922) *Mary Sarah Sargent (1844-1908) *Richard Turner Sargent (1854-) *Randolph Scott (1898-1987) *Sophia Sherwin (-c1803) *Brooke Christa Shields (1965) *Francis Alexander Shields (1941-2003) T *Peter Rawson Taft (1785-1867) *President Zachary Taylor (1784-1850) *John J. Threston W *Basil Waring (c1801-aft1850) *Auberon Waugh (1939-) *Henry Wainwright, Jr. (1796-) *Elizabeth Greene Wainwright (1798-) *John Howard Wainwright (1799-1802) *Charles Wainwright (1801-1802) *Mary Greene Wainwright (1803-) *Benjamin Greene Wainwright (1806-) *Martha Greene Wainwright (1808-) *Lucretia Wainwright (1810-1886) *Martha Ann Winn (1820-1907) *Alice Sterling Wilson (1881-1971) See also *Descendants of Nathan Bradley (1631-1701) *Descendants of John Crowninshield (1696-1761) *Descendants of William Douglas (1610-1682) *Descendants of Jonathan Fairbanks (bef1600-1668) *Descendants of John Greene (c1594-1658) (Rhode Island settler) *Descendants of William Hubbard (1594-1670) *Descendants of George Morton (c1585-1624) *Descendants of Epes Sargent (1690-1762) Sources Books *Pedigrees of Some of the Emperor Charlemagne's Descendants, Vol. 1, by Marcellus Donald R. von Redlich, p's. 142, 151, 180, 209 *Pedigrees of Some of the Emperor Charlemagne's Descendants, Vol. 2, by Aileen Lewers Langston and J. Orton Buck, p's. 216, 220, 231, 235, 273 *Pedigrees of Some of the Emperor Charlemagne's Descendants, Vol. 3, by J. Orton Buck and Timothy Field Beard, p's. 30, 107 *Americans of Royal Descent, p 483, by Charles H. Browning *The Royal Descendants of 600 Immigrants to the American Colonies or the United States, by Gary Boyd Roberts, p's, 168, 853, 857 Internet *Most U.S. Presidents Descendant from Royalty including Obama *Descendants of Edward III *Royal Descents of famous people *Celebrity royalty: Hillary Duff named "most royal" U.S. celebrity *Star is Descended From Kings. Of Course, Most People Are *Notable and Famous Descendants of European Royalty *Celebrities Related to Royalty Category:Descendancy lists